Field
The present disclosure relates to power amplification systems configured to amplify signals for wireless communication.
Description of Related Art
Power amplification systems can be used to amplify wireless signals for transmission. These amplification systems can be powered using a supply voltage. Impedance matching circuits can be used to match input and/or output impedances around the power amplifiers to increase or maximize power output.